The Uchiha Family Chronicles
by eskeflowne
Summary: Chap 2 My Wife is Positively Glowing:: "Sakura, what are you doing?" he questioned as his wife began lowering herself to her knees..."Shh Itachi." :: Mature Content
1. Chronicle i

_Ok so I've decided to develop this into a short series of stories involving Itachi and Sakura, their family and the sexual humorous things which can happen when you have kids._

_Welcome to::_

_ The Uchiha Family Chronicles_

_._

_._

_Chronicle i_

_Late Night Snack_

_._

_._

* * *

"You think I didn't see that?"

"See what?" she said startled at being caught.

"Sakura, it's in your hand." He deadpanned walking further in to the kitchen, the soft glow from the moon casting shadows through the room.

"There's nothing in my hand." She said slowly moving said hand behind her back.

"My sharingan is on; I can see what you're doing." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Your stupid sharigan!" she snapped as he rounded the island in the kitchen to get a further look at the woman before him. She stood barefoot in his oversized shirt, her hair mussed and looking undeniably sexy in the soft lighting.

"Hand it over Sakura." He said his voice serious as he held out his hand.

"No." she said defiantly and Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"No?" he questioned and she shrank back further into the darkness.

"No." she answered back a slight teasing in her voice.

"Maybe I'll just have to take it from you?" he said his voice even but the silence was interrupted by a soft sucking noise, and the chewing of something sticky.

"You didn't." he froze and heard her swallow and giggle.

"Oh but I did." She grinned and she suddenly felt herself pressed against the island counter. Itachis firm body flush against her, his bare chest glowing under the moon light.

"That was my last dango." He said, his voice sounding rough before he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue glided over her plump bottom lip, tasting the last remnants of the delightful dessert. He pulled her lip between his own and slowly sucked on it, before releasing it and sinking his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft mewl of pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth, tangling with her own tongue, the sweet taste left in her mouth was intoxicating.

"I was looking forward to that dango." He said pulling apart from her, and he took in the cheeky sultry look she was giving him and he all but fell apart.

He captured her lips in another passionate kiss, his fingers lightly caressing the tops of her thighs, whilst Sakura sunk her hands into his loose, tousled hair. He growled in approval as her nails scrapped against his scalp and his fingers then gripped her thighs tightly, as he lifted her up onto the counter.

Sakura hummed happily as she was set up on the island counter top, it was a much better position for Itachi to lavish his attentions on her. He took his kisses to her neck where she allowed her head to fall back, giving him more access. He sucked and nipped at the skin on her neck finding his way to her pulse, which throbbed strongly not unlike another part of her anatomy.

His kisses moved further south and Sakura untangled her hands from his hair, to rest them on the work top. Itachi, although he loved how sexy Sakura looked wearing his oversized shirt, found it too much of an inconvenience and swiftly lifted the article of clothing up over her head. She grinned down at him as he enclosed his lips around her nipple, her head tipping back again, arching the nipple further into his mouth. His expert tongue glided over it, first encircling the hardened peak then flicking it, his other hand began massaging her free breast and he pleasured the nipples in sync.

Sakura moaned sensually as he sucked and tugged at her nipples, his hands then grabbing and gently padding her breasts careful to not hurt her sensitive nipples at the same time. He finally released her breast from his hold and he pushed Sakura back on the island, until her back was flat against the surface. The muscles in Sakuras stomach tightened as she realised what he was going to do.

Itachi continued his way down her stomach kissing her belly with love and affection until he came to her frilly pink underwear. His hands hooked around them and pulled them off, Sakuras toes curled delightedly once he began kissing the inside of her thighs. He took his torturous time kissing his way up, getting closer to where she desperately wanted his lips but he pulled back each time with a smirk.

"Please 'tachi." She moaned and he chuckled.

"You took my last dango, I think it's only fair I tease you a little." He replied swiftly lifting both her legs and placing them over his shoulders.

A fire was burning deep in Sakuras core as she watched while Itachi sank between her legs, and his tongue suddenly plunged between the folds of her woman hood. The moan that escaped Sakuras lips was loud and satisfactory, as Itachi worked his tongue over the bundle of nerves that sat under it. Her back arched as he continued relentlessly not giving her time to adjust to the sudden rush of intense pleasure.

"Itachi." She almost growled as his pace increased and his tongue licked, flicked and sucked harshly on the soft skin. Sakuras hips were grinding back and forth when he suddenly sunk his tongue into her opening, she lost her breath momentarily at the unexpected move and gasped. She was quickly losing control, and she thought her world was going to explode around her when he suddenly slowed down, giving her a chance to catch her breath again.

It was a short reprieve as he doubled the pace at which his mouth was sinfully working over her swollen clit, and the break in pace only lead to her orgasm coming faster and more intensely. Sakura saw white as waves of euphoria rocked her body. She reached out and gripped the edges of the counter as she battled the powerful orgasm, whilst Itachi finally stopped his ministrations letting her cool down.

Sakura lay panting for several minutes as Itachi removed her legs from his shoulders, kissing her thighs tenderly as he did so. He helped pull her back up from the counter and cradled Sakura as she tiredly swung her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the work top and made his way to their bedroom.

"If that's how you treat your pregnant wife when she gets a craving, then I am going to have a wonderful pregnancy." Sakura hummed happily into her husbands chest.

* * *

Random I know but when a smutty idea pops into my head this is what happens!

leave me a wee review! **cough 'comment'


	2. Chronicle ii

_Chronicle ii_

_._

_._

_My Wife is Positively Glowing_

_._

_._

Itachi thought his wife looked absolutely beautiful being pregnant. He felt like she glowed even more with every day that went by. Sakura, in her heavily pregnant state however was not feeling so 'beautiful' as Itachi had put it.

She felt tired, swollen and moody, but she felt bad for him. Itachi treated her like a queen even more so throughout her entire pregnancy, and she knew that they hadn't had sex in a few weeks. It wasn't like she didn't want sex; it was purely because she was too big, and often too tired for them to do anything. She looked at Itachi lying comfortably on their bed as she walked into their room.

He was in just his boxers, as he usually was when going to bed and Sakura was feeling slightly playful tonight. She stood at the end of the bed, and Itachi looked at her curiously.

"Come over here." She said looking bashful and he smirked at her.

"What are you planning?" he questioned knowing the look she was giving him.

"Stand up." She ordered once he reached the end of the bed. Itachi complied not wanting to be on the receiving end of her temper again. A pregnant Sakura was quite violent.

Sakura looked up into her husband's eyes and smirked, her small hands gripped the waistband of his boxers and she slowly pulled them down. Once his manhood was exposed she gently ran her hand over it, only a few strokes were necessary before he was fully erect and she grinned.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he questioned as his wife began lowering herself to her knees.

"Shh Itachi." She smirked running her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip. Itachi's head fell backwards as the feel of her tongue across his penis sent shockwaves through him.

Sakura licked his erection several more times until she finally reached the top and she wrapped her lips around his head. She sunk his hard penis into her mouth and brought it back up again. He groaned and she repeated the action. Sakura lifted her hand and gripped it around his shaft and as she moved her mouth back and forth so did her hand.

Itachi was in bliss, the feel of her wet mouth and tongue working over his erection so sinuously was intensely erotic and made him feel like he was one step away from heaven. Her hands which had been pumping up and down his haft moved to fondle his balls gently and he couldn't help but groan and rock his hip in rhythm with her movements.

Sakura began sucking hard at the tip of Itachi's penis, flicking her tongue wickedly over the head, his moans only making her please him all the more. She knew he was close and using both hands, one to work over his length and the other still groping his balls she took him deep in her mouth. Sucking hard and he called out her name, his seed spilling into her mouth.

"Sakura, that was amazing." Itachi said almost breathless as his wife kneeled back from him a surprised look on her face.

"Yes well you're not the only one coming, my waters just broke."

.

.

_I just couldn't wait for the end of this to use that line haha I know this is a sort of drabblish chapter but I never intended to do this 'series' but yea I thought it would be funny and cute to follow Itachi and Sakura's sexual escapades when there's a family in the making._

Review and stay tuned for Chronicle 3!


End file.
